


Better Late Than Never

by RaeSone99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Post - Deathly Hallows, the briefest mention of ron possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeSone99/pseuds/RaeSone99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU fic, where Ron runs and doesn't make it back this time and we follow Harry, Hermione, and the kids as they pick up the pieces and go on with life. SN: I have no idea where Harry's kids are...Teddy's here but the others didn't make the jump from canon *whoops*. ah well. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I like the Weasley's! Really I do!

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is completely un-beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine! Apologies in advance!

She ran down the front steps but he was already gone. She sank to the ground weeping. Harry rushed to her side and held her tightly in his arms.

In between tears she cried, “Why does it always have to rain when he leaves?”

Even though it was sunny Harry understood and pressed her shaking body closer to his, careful not to mash her stomach to hard. Two children stood on the top step: The girl stared into the street; the boy stared at his sobbing abandoned pregnant mother.

            Months passed and the child was born a boy she named Finn. Even though they tried to hide it from each other they couldn’t help but hope Ron would come through the door, roses in hand apologies on his lips. But he didn’t and when he didn’t Harry pulled the older two close to him and tried to answer their questions. Tried to explain why Ron hadn’t come back and no it wasn’t their fault and time would tell if he’d return but for now they must be strong for their mother.

            A few years passed and Ginny was killed in an accident at her job. A young wizard lost control of his temper and a spell flew out of control from his wand and bounced around the room. Ginny unsuspectingly opened the door to turn in some forms and was hit straight to the heart. She died instantly.  The wizarding world held its breath. How would the Chosen One react? Would he take it out on the world in a crazed fit? He didn’t and perhaps the only reason was because two small hands fit into his at the funeral. A reminder that if he went to Azkaban he would be abandoning them just like Ron did. He squeezed their hands firmly.


	2. 5 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic life

5 years later the youngest boy ran to Harry, who was there to pick him up from Quidditch and leapt into his arms face filled with triumph.

“I scored the winning goal!” I wish you and mom could have seen it!”

Harry grinned and traded Quidditch tips and stories with him. They picked up some ice cream to celebrate and went home early to tell Hermione who’d taken the day off. As soon as they walked in the door Finn launched into the tale of how he’d singlehandedly won an entire Quidditch match. Harry chuckled. The other two got home. Rose was upset about some guy teasing her and Hugo was upset about a poor grade he’d gotten. He and Hermione exchanged looks. He took Rose, she took Hugo.

Later that evening with some ‘help’ from Finn they all ate dinner and then he and Hermione tucked the children in. As they passed Finn’s room he called ‘good night mom, goodnight dad.’ Hermione turned her head and with a lump in his throat Harry called back ‘goodnight.’ He walked down the stairs with lead feet. He could see Hermione’s shoulders moving up and down from her seat on the couch. Not for the first time Harry stood beside her unsure of what to do. Finally,

“I’m sorry.”

Hermione brushed away her tears angrily,

“No. Don’t you apologize. He should have been here! You don’t have anything to apologize for.”

The tears started falling again as she repeated, “He should have been here.”

Harry knelt beside her and held her hand in his.


	3. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione fall out, but the children never give up hope.

The birds were books this time and Harry felt like Ron must have that year so long ago as he dodged the projectiles.

“Just let me explain,” he shouted.

“Explain?” she shrieked, “I don’t need those kinds of people around my children! We don’t need that. We are finally in a good place. You don’t get to ruin that!”

She punctuated each word with a book.

“I can fix it! It won’t be like last time!” he pleaded.

The book dropped from her hand and her voice issued in a hiss, “Get out. You get out of my house right now Harry Potter and don’t come back unless you’ve fixed it.”

Harry grabbed his jacket and keys and made for the door steaming. Hermione watched her expression stony, her jaw locked. As he yanked the door open Rose came running down the stairs. He looked up and saw that the three children had been spying on them from the stairs. Immediately he saw what this argument must’ve looked like to her and Hugo. He glanced at Hermione who stood there looking horrified. Rose and Hugo were five when Ron left in much the same manner.

Ron never came back.

“Don’t go Harry! Don’t leave,” she begged tugging his sleeve, tears streaming.

Looking at her for a moment Harry saw the two little children from eight years ago; Rose crying and Hugo who didn’t quite understand staring at his mother. He glanced up and sure enough Hugo stood at the top of the staircase watching with silent eyes, only this time he understood. Harry made his decision.

“Rose, Rose honey, I’m coming back.”

The tears and tugging and pleading stopped. He tilted her chin up so he could see her red-rimmed eyes and said seriously,

“It may take weeks or months but I’ll come back.”

Rose looked at him with solemn round eyes, Hermione’s eyes.

“I promise,” He tried to crack a joke, “Your mom might not let me in though…”

It didn’t work.

He gently pulled his sleeve from Rose’s grip and kissed her forehead, “I promise”.

And then he shut the door behind him.

A week passed and Hermione noticed there was always a child in the window. She quickly realized they were taking shifts. ‘Looking for Harry,’ she thought. Two weeks passed. Then a month but they never seemed to give up. One night as she passed by Hugo’s room she heard them discussing it.

“Face it, he’s never coming back,” said Hugo.

Rose and Fin protested in angry whispers, “He promised us he’d come back and he’s never broken a promise to us. We just have to believe in him.”

“Yeah” echoed Finn.

There was silence and then a reluctant “Okay.”

The next morning, Monday, Hermione took a day off, which her employers seemed only too happy to give. She’d been working overtime all month since he’d left. She headed straight for King’s Crossing and took a train to Johns Street where she knew she’d find Harry. They met.

“Come home Harry. The children miss you…I miss you.”

There was a pause and he said “I miss you all too. Okay give me two weeks: If I’m not back by then tell the kids I died.”

Hermione understood her was only half joking. She didn’t have to though because two weeks later the door swung open during dinner and in strolled Harry. Everyone froze. It was Hugo who broke the silence,

“Dad?”

Then complete pandemonium filled with hugs and tears and kisses and Finn who was beside himself with, “I told you he’d come back. I told you!”

Harry just held them all close, his heart filled with love. In a hoarse voice he whispered, “I fixed it.”

Hermione nodded and beamed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be bit blunt: At this point I imagine Ron's dead. There's no way he would have stayed gone all these years and not come back. It's just not him.   
> Also I'm not really sure what it is Harry's 'fixing' haha feel free to suggest things!


	4. Hermione Granger and The Missing Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years later

Hermione smoothed down the front of her robes nervously. Harry rolled his eyes and stood in front of her.

“How many times do I have to tell you? You look great.”

She was scheduled to speak at a very important seminar later that day. She felt as though she were a rubber band about to pop.

“Okay, okay,” she spun in a circle while reciting everything she needed. “Notes, briefcase, keys… glasses! Where are my glasses?”

Harry laughed to himself. There nestled in her hair was a pair of silver glasses.

“Hermione,” he called, “They’re in your hair.”

She gave a small ‘Oh!’ and pulled them out of her hair onto the neck of her robes.

Harry opened the front door and stood waiting for her to blow by. “Don’t worry you’ll ace it! And if you need motivation how about this…If you get more than twenty commendations I’ll shave my mustache.”

Hermione laughed at him which was what he’d been aiming for. She walked to him and said, “You always know what to say.”

Then she grinned and yelled, “Finn, get the shaving cream ready!”

She laughed even harder at his incredulous face, then tiptoed and pecked him on the lips as she ran out the door. Harry touched his lips as he closed the door. It wasn’t so much the kiss that surprised him as the feeling behind the kiss. Hermione had never shied away from kissing him but lately the emotion and motivations behind the kisses had changed.

A gangly teenager stepped out the kitchen with an armful of food and called out mockingly to his sister, “I think Mom’s got a crush on Dad.”

Rose laughed and then called back “No. I’m pretty sure Dad’s got a crush on Mom.”

Hugo passed Finn on the stairs and snagged a drink box as he joined in teasing Harry. “Actually you’re both wrong. The only way Dad would shave his mustache is if he’s in looove.”

All three burst out laughing. Harry, despite himself blushed. “Cool it guys.”

The snickering settled down. Harry only used that tone when something serious was about to happen, like the time he’d found a pair of men’s socks in Rose’s laundry. That led to a long talk about responsibility that no one wanted to repeat.

“I want to do something special for your mom tonight; any ideas?”

His 20 and 15 year old children looked at each other and then said, “Well there is one thing…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you imagine Harry with a mustache?! Priceless :D couldn't pass up the image!


	5. Moonlit stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of years later...

Hermione strolled through the park; heels in one hand, Harry’s hand in the other. Their arms swung together.

“Tomorrow Teddy wants to take Finn off to see the Wuppahs play.”

“Honestly Harry, I think Finn’s developed a bit of hero worship for Teddy. You know Hugo’s right jealous. He and Teddy never seemed to bond like that.”

Harry laughed.

“That’s because when Hugo was Finn’s age Teddy was busy ‘bonding’ with Gina.”

Hermione stopped walking and pulled Harry towards her, dropping her shoes so she could grab his other hand. She took a second to consider him before speaking. He wasn’t as slim as he used to be. His hair was as thick as ever but she could see the flecks of silver in the moonlight. His nose was slightly off balance, testament to his earlier life, and there was a pale scar beneath his bottom lip from when one of Hugo’s experiments had gone wrong. His eyes through remained the same. Still kind, perhaps with a few more crow’s feet, and still green framed by black rims.

On a whim she reached up and traced his lightning bolt, moving his hair out of the way. Once he’d gotten a buzz cut and the media had had a field day, Hermione smiled to herself before asking a question that hung over her head for many years.

  “Do you ever regret…” she couldn’t finish the sentence.

He raised an eyebrow at her, “raising a family with you? Never.” He said fervently. “I think of those kids as mine. They gave me a purpose in life after Ginny died. Holding their tiny hands in mind; they kept me from spiraling out of control. How can I regret the reason I’m alive Hermione?”

He stared at her shining eyes in the dark. Streaks of her hair may have faded but her eyes were still the same vibrant hazel. He swallowed and asked his own question,

“I know I wasn’t your first choice…do you ever wish I was him?”

Hermione held his hands tighter and in an admonishing voice whispered, “Harry James Potter. You are the best thing that has happened to me in my entire life.”

Harry looked at her critically, “Including being named head Wizengamot judge of the first order?”

Hermione didn’t blink, “Yes, including that,” ignoring Harry’s wide eyes she continued, “Who spent all night prepping me? Who spent every day that month taking care of Hugo and Rose and keeping Finn busy? Who drafted the neighbors to stage a fake trial so I could practice? You did and who knows what other behind the scenes work you did. All I know is that after it was over Finn was potty trained and Hugo was eating again, and Rose stopped teasing Hugo. And if Ron leaving me was what brought us to each other than so be it. I just know for the little bit of pain I suffered I got so much joy and love in return.”

She reached up and held his face in her hands; his eyes seemed brighter than normal,

“You may not have been the first but you most definitely are the best.”

Harry didn’t say anything at first and then he managed a throaty,

“Thank you.”

They resumed their slow walk in the moonlight. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed contently. Harry kissed her on top of her head.

            -

            A month later they were married. Or as Teddy put it in his toast,

“After nearly thirty years of shacking up and raising a family it took an empty house for them to realize how into each other they were. Better late than never!”

The crowd laughed and then laughed even harder when Harry reached over and playfully smacked Teddy upside his head. That night as they sorted the mound of gifts Harry said,

“You know what this means right?”

Hermione shook her head as she unwrapped the fifth blender.

“Well, we’ve already done the hard part, so now we get to honeymoon for the next thirty years!”

They both snickered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the fifth blender is just as useless in the magical world as it is in ours.


	6. The End is Near

The news came suddenly. Hugo, Rose, and Finn and all their kids rushed to the hospital. On the fifth floor they found Harry and Hermione deep in a wordless conversation. Harry had tears in his eyes as he explained what happened.

“We were out gardening when your mother complained about her arm hurting and having difficulty breathing. So I took her to the hospital and it turns out she suffered a major heart attack. There’s nothing the hospital can do except make her comfortable. She’s dying even as we speak.”

His voice broke and all of his grands wrapped him in a hug as Fin, Rose, and Hugo rushed inside. Promising them he was better everyone squeezed into the room and he rushed to her side. Hermione beamed as she looked around the room at her family and then her eyes shut for the final time. A nurse appeared and shooed everyone from the room sternly. Sobbing quietly they acquiesced.

Only Harry was left.

“Mr. Potter?” the nurse began.

Harry nodded absently and stroked Hermione’s hair one last time and allowed himself to be led out of the room.

Support from the community was overwhelming for while Harry was already famous and loved, Hermione made a name for her fair rulings both in court and out of court and each of their children were upcoming in the world. Hugo was following in his Uncle’s footsteps as the head of Weasley’s Wheezes; Rose was a lawyer by day and an advice columnist by night. Surprisingly the latter seemed to give her more money and prestige. And Finn was a Chaser for a Norwegian Quidditch team. His first year they made it to the World Cup only to lose due to a questionable call in the last few minutes. The question on everyone’s mind now was, ‘Would the boy who lived survive his second wife’s death?'

Harry surprised them all by arranging the funeral, attending it and he probably would have soldiered on if the house hadn’t killed him.

Early Saturday two weeks after her death, the call came in that Harry James Potter had been found dead on his couch surrounded by chess pieces. The official cause of death was ‘natural’ but everyone understood that to mean Harry couldn’t stand to live in an empty house filled with so many memories. He just hadn’t been up to facing the visible everyday reminder that she was gone and he was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but really. It's been fun everyone! There's only one more chapter left and then an extra scene that I thought was pretty fun but couldn't figure where to place it. Thanks for sticking it out this long!


	7. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Funeral

The funeral was ornate and shown everywhere. Droves numbering in the thousands of people attended the wake to show their support and give condolences. In the future it would be referred to as the ‘week the world shut down.’

The paparazzi that’d captured every moment of his life (minus the first ten) made sure he was immortalized in the hearts of men through pictures of him doing good deeds, and with his family. Everywhere Hugo, Rose, and Finn looked there was a picture of Harry, and sometimes them as well, beaming down at them. Finally, he was buried and it was as though a spell was lifted. People returned to their lives filled with stories to tell their great-grandchildren about how they’d been connected to Harry some way. Either they’d watched his kids, or had a third cousin once removed who went to Hogwarts.

            Finally the family had a chance to grieve. They spent hours recanting every sad or funny or happy moment they shared with Harry. At the end of the day they went their separate ways with promises to stay in contact.

Finn was the last to go. He walked through the old house turning out lights and closing doors. As he locked the front door he whispered,

“Goodnight,” and walked down the path to the street.

As his motorcycle roared to life he gave one last glance at the house. What he saw made him smile. Rather than look empty and abandoned his old home simply looked as though it was waiting for the next family to raise. Finn nodded to the house one last time, started his bike and rode off into the night, excited for his story to begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy, and there may or may not be awkward happy dancing involved :) But really: I hope this wasn't too horrible and you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Until next time?


	8. Extra Scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione catch a noob reporter, and proceed to scare the pants off of him.

Extra Scene 1

            The paparazzi were in media heaven. Finn had brown hair. At first no one had cared what with Ron leaving the Golden Trio and for all intents and purposes vanishing into thin air. What kind of headline was ‘Finn has brown hair’ when compared with ‘Weasley leaves pregnant wife with best friend after domestic dispute’? But after the dust settled the question remained: Why did Ron leave? His defining characteristic was loyalty, especially to his friends and family. What could have occurred that would break his bond with the two of them, not to mention his family?

Speculative glances started being thrown. At first that was all that could be thrown because Finn had thin almost blonde wispy hair. They would just have to wait until he got older. Sure enough a few months passed and his hair darkened. And continued to darken. Finn had the same type as his mother: Thick brown hair.

‘It was bound to happen’ Some said.

Others reminded the Some that ALL Weasleys had red hair without exception, and the first two had red hair as well. Why should this one be any different?

Some looked the other way.

Others said in snide voices, ‘It’s not his.’

But it was hard to believe for anybody. There was simply no proof. Not to mention Harry was married to Ginny. Everyone acknowledged this albeit the paparazzi reluctantly. It was just too tempting and juicy a headline, but without proof no one could so much as insinuate foul play.

Then through a freak accident Finn temporarily needed glasses. It was like throwing a slab of meat in front of a starving dog; the media went into a frenzy. Glasses on top of the dark brown hair? No matter that he didn’t look a thing like Harry, without the red hair he didn’t look like Ron that much either.

From that moment on Finn became Harry and Hermione’s love child.

Harry picked up the paper one morning and opened the front page only to stand there mouth gaping. Ginny had only died a few years ago! And Ron? If they weren’t on such good terms with the Weasleys, who had written Ron out of everything, Fred and Ginny specifically had declared Ron dead to them, Hermione would have moved far far away a long time ago rather than walk halls he used to tread. 

How dare they?

 Hermione poked her head out of the door.

“Harry? You’ve been standing there for a while is everything alright?”

Harry couldn’t respond.

Hermione walked out to him on the lawn clutching her bathrobe tightly,

“What is it?”

He knew she’d seen the headline when he heard a loud gasp. Then to his surprise she chuckled,

“You know Harry we should really get in on this paper business, we could be filthy rich”

Harry ripped his eyes from the paper and stared at her astounded,

“Did you read this!? They’re accusing… They’re claiming that we, that Finn is…”

He couldn’t get the words out straight. Hermione gently tugged the paper out of his hands.

“Yeah, been there done this. Do you remember at Hogwarts when Rita Skeeter wrote that horrid article?”

He nodded remembering. Hermione’s reaction had been very much the same then.  He watched in growing amazement as Hermione scanned the article coolly and waited for her judgement.

“Not bad. They manage to insinuate that Finn is yours without actually coming out and saying, and they even have a time when we could have snuck off together. I’m impressed. Usually they don’t put this much thought into it.”

  Harry’s temper drained to bemusement. Apparently cool heads were going to prevail.

“Did you happen to see the picture on 4B by any chance?”

Hermione flipped to the page and her eyes widened and then narrowed in anger,

“How did they get this picture and what did they do to it!”

It was a photo of Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron walking down the beach together except Ginny and Ron had been erased from the picture, resulting in an incredibly incriminating looking one of Harry and Hermione looking at each other laughing.

Forgetting her earlier cool head Hermione was now just as outraged as Harry had been.

“How did they get this photo? And what have they done to it!” She repeated.

Before he could stop her she marched towards the row of shrubs at the edge of their property line, wand outstretched, the ears on her bunny slippers flopping.

“Hermione no!” he yelled.

As much as he would have enjoyed seeing a paparazzo with bat wings all over his face it was more trouble than it was worth. Malfoy struck a paparazzo once and the media branded him a crazed maniac with temper problems. It took years for him to get his life back together.  Harry jogged to stop her. By the time he reached her she’d already cornered one lone cameraman.

“Where did you guys get these pictures?”

The poor man was shaking. It was common knowledge that Hermione knew almost every spell to perfection.

“We…I mean Larry, tricked one of the kids into giving it to us.”

Hermione sighed, still vexed but since nothing illegal had occurred unable to manage the same level of wrath. The paparazzo sensing this change asked Harry,

“Can I go now?”

Harry was known for his bravery and compassion. Some Hogwartians still boasted his protection.

“Just one more question” Hermione interrupted, “I can understand why you edited Ron out, but Ginny?”

The man rang his hands, “Well, we decided that what Larry had done was bad enough, editing out Ron, but to leave Ginny Potter in as well made it look as though you two were sneaking around behind her back, so after Larry left we er erased her from the picture as well...”

Hermione shot Harry a look. Harry shrugged. It sounded alright to him…thoughtful even.

Hermione backed away from the man and Harry stepped forward.

“Okay why were _you_  here then? As far as I can see the damage has been done…”

Realizing he wasn’t about to be hexed or cursed the man straightened out. He couldn’t have been any older than 20.

“Oh I was here for the reaction shot. You know maybe some angry faces or destroyed papers, that sort of thing.”

Behind him he heard Hermione make a disgusted noise in her throat. He could imagine her shaking her head.

“What’s your name?”

“Sammy.”

“Sammy, the two of us are notorious for having the wrong reaction to stuff. You seem kinda new to this but you should have known that. Don’t they teach you guys this stuff?”

Sammy seemed embarrassed.

“And the bushes?” Harry continued, “Of all the hiding spots Hermione could have checked this was the most obvious. Maybe next time try a tree or a Disillusionment charm huh?” Sammy, who had grown progressively redder made Harry doubt if he knew how to do the charm.

“Still you did help us out… Maybe we could help…"

  
So for the next 10 minutes they posed for pictures for Sammy. As he ran off Hermione called, “Hey we get 2 percent of that!”


	9. Extra Scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn in four year old hijinks, and Harry in depressed, my wife just died mourning.

                Unlike his brother and sister Finn had only really ever known Harry as his father. Before he went to school he hadn’t known that it was strange that he referred to his father by his first name rather than by ‘Dad’ or ‘Father’.  He hadn’t known that most fathers stayed with their families at night, so when he found out that Harry was going to be staying with them full time after Aunt Ginny’s death he was ecstatic, or at least that’s what his mom and sister told him; he was only four at the time.

When Rose and Hugo warned him that Harry would be very sad for a while Finn did his best to cheer Harry up. He drew elaborate pictures (scribbles his sister called them), he brought all sorts of interesting things inside the house to show to Harry (trash and yard clippings his brother called them), he even made up songs which he would sing at the top of his voice, so Harry could hear through his shut door, while using a small pot to keep the beat; or at least he tried: he’d never get passed the chorus before Hermione would scold him to keep it down so Harry could get his rest (noise she called it).

  Then one day Finn peeked inside of Harry’s room. Of course he’d been warned multiple times to leave Harry alone but even at four he felt connected to Harry. And so he’d opened the door not expecting to see Harry, but just to see what was behind the large door. Would there be books, or gold, or gnomes, or those horrible screaming letters Hermione sometimes got from people who didn’t like her housing Harry Potter. 

He hoped it was books.

He was building a ladder in his room made from his mothers old textbooks, well all of them except for the one that snapped at him. But as he peered around the corner he was taken aback to see that there weren’t any gnomes, or gold, or anything special.

Instead there was just a couch covered by several blankets. The couch was in the middle of the room facing the fireplace, and around the couch were a few bottles,  and photographs, and pieces of paper with small scribbles; Finn still couldn’t see tell why his scribbles weren’t as legible as everyone else’s. He used the whole paper and multiple colors!

Finn quickly forgot this conundrum as soon as he realized that what he thought were blankets was actually Harry was lying on the couch. Finn froze. If his mom caught him in here he’d be in big trouble but…he finally had a chance play with Harry. Excited by the possibility he ran up to the couch only to be stopped by the sight of Harry rolling over, and then Finn, even as a four year old understood that Harry really was sad.  He had stubble on his face,  his face was red and splotchy, and there deep bags under his eyes.

“Ginny,” Harry mumbled in his sleep, alarming Finn, before resuming snoring.

  His face looked rather sad. Feeling sorry for Harry Finn did the only thing he could, he tiptoed closer to Harry’s sleeping body and laid his blanket over Harry’s chest. His blanket always made him feel better when he was sad, like that time Hugo stepped on his favorite train, maybe it would make Harry feel better too.  As quiet as he came Finn left, closing the door behind him.

                A few quiet evenings later Harry emerged from his room. Hermione, who was reading the paper, didn’t look up immediately, instead she simply said,

"Dinners on the table; help yourself to some noodles."

 They’d established a routine. Hermione would feed the Hugo, Rose and Finn, and then send them off to their rooms to study or play, and then Harry would come down. That way he could eat undisturbed.  However today was different.  Finn accidentally dropped his plate on the floor and so it was taking a little longer than usual to eat; Hugo and Rose were already in their rooms.

  Thus with Hermione occupied with the paper and his brother and sister gone Finn was the only one to notice the radical difference in Harry’s appearance. 

Finns eyes widened and his mouth shaped itself into a small ‘oh’.  Harry’s hair was cut, his clothes were clean, he’d showered, and he was clean shaven. He even managed a small smile when he saw Finns astonishment.  Finn quickly swallowed his food, remembering that it was rude to stare. Instead he said quietly,

“Hello Harry.”

Harry sat down beside Finn across from Hermione who was shaking her head at the paper. Harry threw her an amused smile and shook his head before tucking in. Finn wondered if his eyes could get any wider; two smiles in one night? Again remembering not to stare he resorted to glancing at Harry out of the corner of his eye while he ate his peas one by one.  Finally Finn only had half a pea left. As though she could see him through the paper his mum said distractedly,

“Once you finish that last bit I’ll put you to bed.”

Finn chased the pea around the edge of his plate.

Harry cleared his throat, “Actually I can put him to bed for you.”

Finn's eyes darted towards his mother, there was nothing he wanted more at the moment than to finally spend time with Harry.  Both Harry and Finn watched as the paper lowered to reveal a pair of surprised brown eyes and floating eyebrows,

“Erm, okay,” she managed.

Clearly she was in shock at both his appearance and his offer.

 Harry returned her inquisitive look wrly before standing up to pick up Finn. “Come on buddy let’s get you to bed.”

Finn allowed himself to be lifted high into the air and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. From over Harry’s shoulder he waved good bye to his now bemused mother. She gave a finger wave back.

As Harry tucked Finn in for the night he pulled out a square piece of fabric: Finn’s blanket. Finn was very pleased to see that it was whole and had made it back to him. Harry laid it over Finn and tucked in around the neck as he said,

“Thank you.”

Then he kissed Finn on the forehead and walked out the bedroom door, turning off the light as he went.

“Goodnight Finn,” he called. 

But Finn was already fast asleep.


	10. Extra Scene 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn Age 7 and Age 13

                Age 7: Unlike his brother and sister Finn had only really ever known Harry as his father. Before he went to school he hadn’t known that it was strange that he referred to his father by his first name rather than by ‘Dad’ or ‘Father’, he hadn’t known that most fathers stayed with their families at night. He didn’t wake up in the middle of the night calling out a strangers name like his brother sometimes did, nor did he fear throwing things away like his sister did. There was no red headed stranger in any of his pictures beaming up at him proudly, the source of shadowy elusive memories.

What he did know was that Harry picked him up at basic school in a rusty red car, aptly named Rusty, and that on a good day they’d go to grab some ice cream while Finn told Harry about his day.

He knew that when it was just the two of them Harry would ruffle his hair fondly and lift him high on his shoulders as they walked around. He knew that when Harry was upset with him he’d get a deep crease in between his eyes and he’d rub his forehead, simply as a matter of habit now. He knew his favorite place to go to sleep was in Harry’s side, and his next favorite spot was in between his mom and Harry on the couch.

                Age 13: Finn needed permission to go to Hogsmeade and so one day over the summer he approached Harry, how was lying on the couch with his eyes shut. Finn could tell he wasn’t asleep though, when Harry was really asleep his mouth was always slightly open. 

Finn cleared his throat nervously; Harry opened one eye before sitting up slightly,

“What’s going on?”

“Um, Professor McGonagall told us we needed a parent’s signature in order to go to Hogsmeade next year, and since Mom is out of town this week I was wondering if you’d sign mine?”

Harry rubbed his jaw, “Yeah sure, I just need a pen or a quill or somethi…”

Before Harry could finish the sentence Finn had a pen held out and ready. Amused, Harry stared at him for a second before taking the pen,

“Thank you” he said as he began signing. 

A few seconds later Finn took both the pen and the permission slip. As he turned to go Harry called out,

“Finn…”

Finn met Harry’s over bright eyes questioningly. There was a pause and then Harry smiled, Finn nodded and smiled back before heading up to the stairs to his room. What neither of them said was that Finn was the only one of Hermione’s children to approach Harry for his signature on the slip, nor did they bring up the fact that Finn had to have waited for Hermione to leave town before asking Harry to sign. They didn’t talk about the fact that Professor McGonagall might not accept Harry’s signature, or how much it meant to Harry to have been asked, nor did they talk about how Harry’s signature meant more to Finn than if Harry had simply called him ‘son’.

In his room Finn stared at Harry’s signature, thin chest swelling up with pride: Harry was his father.

A few months later Finn presented his form to Professor McGonagall, his best friend Scorpius by his side. His nervousness increased as McGonagall stared at the signature for a second and if he didn’t know better he’d have thought he saw a small smile on her face when she saw Harry’s name but it was gone before he could be sure. And just as he thought his heart was going to hammer a hole through his chest McGonagall looked down at him as though surprised to see him still standing there,

“Thank you Mr. Weasley, you may go.”

Finn's eyes widened and a smile lit up his face, this time he definitely saw Professor McGonagall’s answering smile, and the small rise of her eyebrow served as her acknowledgement of his deed.  Happily he and Scorpius ran off to join Dean Thomas II in line. What he couldn’t see though was what Minerva McGonagall saw as a correction of history: this time Harry Potter did get to go to Hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay folks. this really is the end :(  
> But! I Hope you're having a great day or night and that these extra scenes sort of filled in some of the blanks of what happened during those years.
> 
> wait...what's that? Finn isn't really a character? I just used him to explore the Harry-Hermione dynamic? 
> 
> Well you got me :D Well spotted!
> 
> Until next time?


End file.
